nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Noble City Times
:D i'll hope this 'll become something nice! 18:08, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :: ... 21:14, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Colors Try to let the colors accord to the title, if possible. 16:16, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I uploaded a new picture with the colors you wanted, but it doesn't appear yet... 16:34, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :: I see... -- 16:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::Can you see the new version yet? 16:36, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Nope -- 16:37, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: I shouldn't swear as a king, but Damned! 16:38, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :There it is! 16:59, 24 November 2007 (UTC) user page Kjoew... I have never looked to my user page before :D It's very ugly (!!) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) : Dimitri, can you please place an article about the new royal palace in the TNCT Pierlot McCrooke 15:58, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :: Yes, but now I am very busy.. 16:03, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Wrong There's something wrong with the columnwidth. -- 14:22, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes? Tell me so I can fix it. 14:48, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm You were studying English, right? Have you already tested you're knowledge of the English language (on European scale, A1 A2 B1 B2 C1 C2)? --Bucurestean 18:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :No. I think I should be C1. Why? 20:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe we should organize some test to find out our European scale. Lars Washington 06:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Your Majesty! 22:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :It starts to look like the Dutch royalties :P --OuWTB 09:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Uhu :D It's getting a lil out of hand. I'm waiting for the cooling-down 09:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm glad to hear that :P --OuWTB 09:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::: . Now I understand how De Telegraaf makes his money... --Bucurestean 12:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) On communists and constitutions I am afraid that in no legal way the amount of MOTC's can be limited. There just have to be at least five and no more than thirty. The king nor the people can decide to limit the number anyway, it would be no less than a violation of the law! If we would use this measure to keep commies out of congress there is a fair change they will challenge the entire outcome of the elections resulting in a nation wide political crisis! For once, the established system of the bourgeois is on the side of the communists... 08:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I know. I just wanted to get some discussion; seems you're the only one who actually reads . 08:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::The word 'communist' always gets my attention. How strange... 08:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. I know the feeling. Just say "Thomas Jefferson", "America" or something alike! 08:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the words I react most to are (in no particular order): communism, socialism, fascism, most 'isms' it seems, God/JHWH/Alleedaarmoodeniemeelachejong, , my name, kak, whoa ziet daar, ... 08:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol. God sure is in my list as well! As is atheism. 09:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC)